The embodiments herein relate generally to foot pedals, and more particularly, to a foot clamping and locking mechanism that includes an auto-release and is designed to releasably secure a user's foot to a pedal, platform, or foothold area of any vehicle or piece of equipment.
Pedals, such as pedals on bicycles or other exercise equipment, are used by a user placing his or her feet on the pedals. Some devices, such as toe clips with straps and clipless pedals designed to work with special shoes having matching cleats, exist to help secure a foot to a pedal. However, it can be difficult for a user to release his or her foot from the existing devices quickly and easily. In such instances, users may be unable to bail out of the conventional devices in an emergency situation, thus causing a fall or other injuries.
Therefore, what is needed is a mechanism for quickly and easily releasably securing a user's foot to a pedal, wherein the mechanism does not require special shoes with matching cleats to connect to the pedals.